


Truth of My Past(Altean lance)

by SilverBell2005



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Multi, klance, quite a few people are gonna be assholes, this gonna be a sad one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBell2005/pseuds/SilverBell2005
Summary: Lance is the pilot of the blue lion and a member of VoltronEver since he was little he couldn't remember his life before the age of 6, Then one day voltron goes on a mission to free galra prisoners where he meets someone who reignites His forgotten  memories of the past.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lotor/OC
Kudos: 11





	1. Author’s Note/Info

Hi everyone this was my first fanfic so before I start I want to say a few things

1\. Please let me know if I miss spell words or use improper grammar so I can fix it

2\. From time to time if I run out of ideas I'll most likely ask for your opinion if you make a suggestion but I don't use it please don't be mad but if I do use your idea I'll make sure I credit you 

3\. If you want me to write a certain story just ask in the comments

4\. If you don't like the story instead of making hurtful comments that lower self esteem just stop read reading

5\. This story will update the 28th of each month it may update more than that but there will always be an update on the 28th.

6\. I have this story posted on my Wattpad with more chapters and any status updates are also there. My username and profile picture are the same so you should find it easily if you want to read it.

7\. There won’t be any sexual scenes may be a make out scene but they’re not doing the dirty.

So on to the info:

The story takes place after season 2 in its own time line where shiro didn't go missing after the battle with Zarkon so the order of pilots is the same from when the series started also I Made up Altean sub species in rank from rarity/strength:

1.Royal Alteans(Allura)

2.Creation Alteans(abilities of creation time, day, night, life, and death)

3.Elemental Alteans(Fire, Earth air,etc.)

4.Regular Alteans(Corran)

Thanks for your support!!!  
So with all that said let the story begin😁


	2. Prologue 1

It was midnight and the moon was at it's highest glowing beautiful silver on the land beneath alongside thousands of stars. Under the moonlight two smiling children ran hand in hand through a meadow chasing a glowing blue butterfly into the nearby forest. As they entered the forest they were greeted by one of the most beautiful scenery they've ever seen. Tall trees towered over them with blue violet leaves that glimmered in the moonlight with light brown trunks that were covered in beautiful engravings that glowed the same colors as the leaves.

Glowing butterflies and fireflies were everywhere illuminating a path in the forest. The children continued to chase the butterfly down the forest path until they came across a wide clearing. The clearing had a magnificent lake that seemed to shine brighter than the moon itself. The middle of the lake had two giant statues that held onto a single scepter on top of a small island. The first statue was of a man that closely resembled the youngest child. 

It had long strait hair that went all the way down to his back With calm eyes that gave off feelings of sadness and tranquillity. Upon the statues face were swirl markings and a crescent in the middle of its forehead. The most noticeable features were the slim almost feminine build and the pointy ears that were nearly covered by the long hair. The second statue was a women that resembled the eldest child though not as closely as the previous pair. Like the man's statue long strait hair flowed down onto its back that was accompanied by pointy ears. 

However the eyes of the women held anger and remorse. Their were markings that adorned her face just like the man however they were different from his. Instead of swirls dot covered part of her face and instead of a Crescent on the forehead there was a Sun. Underneath both statues eyes were the exact same markings. The staff which they both held was littered in many engravings from a language lost to time. At the top of the scepter a sideways crescent was attached to a circle and inside the circle was a sun.

(The emblem from the video is the scepter top.)

The eldest child turned to face the youngest," Do you see those statues?"The eldest asked as they pointed towards them,"They are our Ancestors. The woman is called Solaris, she had the powers of the Sun/Stars and fire. According to legend she was a powerful warrior with a loving heart. The Man is named Lunarious. He had the powers of the moon and water as well as the gift of foresight. He was supposedly a very kind and gentle person that hated bloodshed". 

The youngest child nodded then pointed toward the staff they held. "What about the Scepter?" The little one asked. The eldest smiled at the little one and ruffled their hair and responded," Not much is known about it but apparently it was a weapon forged long ago to help in times of need. It can only be wielded with both sun and moon powers. That's actually why both statues are holding it. The Noble Houses of Solaris and Lunarious have worked together for centuries to wield the thing. One day we will have that responsibility".

The youngest child looked at the eldest and was about to speak once more but was soon distracted by the reappearance of the blue butterfly. The lovely scene began to blur and glitch before it changing into something horrifying. A city was set ablaze as men, women, and children ran for their lives attempting to flee the city while soldiers dressed in purple slaughtered everyone is sight. The stench of fresh blood and smoke filled the air. Amidst the chaos the youngest child sat on their knees crying over the corpse of a young woman as flames consumed the surrounding buildings. The child knew they should leaves the corpse and run but was to terrified of the surrounding chaos. The eldest was nowhere to be seen as the youngest child cried and sat paralyzed from fear.

Out of nowhere an armed soldier appeared and rushed toward youngest with a sword in hand. Just as the soldier was about to strike an arrow struck him from behind piercing through the soldier's heart. The soldier fell down dead revealing the eldest child that was standing behind the soldier with a bow in hand. The eldest lowered their weapon rushed towards the youngest and pulled them in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! We must leave now Lord Solaris and Lady Lunarious have fallen. The rest of us have been ordered to evacuate", the eldest said with a shaky voice as tears rolled down their face.

They grabbed the youngest's hand and began to run back in direction they came from which was the forest. As they ran down the path they began to hear footsteps in the distance. Panicked the eldest shoved the youngest into a nearby bush and drew her bow ready to shoot at any moment. Five soldiers rushed from the trees and began to attack. The eldest managed to dodge most if not all the attacks then shot down the enemy soldiers.

The eldest lowered their weapon thinking they're in the clear when a sixth soldier came out of nowhere and shot the eldest in the chest. "Nooo!" The youngest screamed as they lunged towards the soldier with a giant tree branch while tears rolled down their face. The scene then went black causing Lance to awake in horror from his dream.


End file.
